parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Opening to Finding Daniel Tiger 2019 VHS
Main *FBI Warning logo *PBS Kids Video logo *'Announcer': Coming soon to theaters. *Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Trailer *Mulan (2020) Trailer *'Announcer': Coming soon to own on video and DVD. *Bob the Builder Bob's White Christmas VHS Trailer *Rugrats Go Wild DVD and VHS Trailer *'Announcer': Here's a sneak peek in an all new Lion King motion picture event. *'African Singer': Nants'' ingonyama bagithi baba *'African Chorus': Sithi uhhmm ingonyama *'African Singer': Ingonyama Nants... *'Tutter': (imitating African singer) Whaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky—ooh, it's Wags the Dog.... *'Wags the Dog': I gotta tell ya, Tutter... that song always gets me right here. *'Tutter': Yeah, Wags. *(birds crying) *'Tutter': Well, enough of that. (fast forwards the movie) *'Wags the Dog': Uh... Tutter? What are you doing? *'Tutter': I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in! *'Wags the Dog': But you can't go out of order! *'Tutter': Au contraire, my canine pal. I've got the remote! *'Wags the Dog': But everyone's gonna get confused! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. *'Tutter': We're not in the beginning of the story! *(monkey screeches) *'Wags the Dog': Yes, we were—the whole time! *(Tutter squawks) *'Tutter': Yeah, but they don't know that! *(lion roars) *'Wags the Dog': Then why don't we tell them our story? *(monsters growl, Tutter and Wags the Dog shriek) *'Tutter': Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story? *'Wags the Dog': Ooh! I like the sound of that. *'Tutter': A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! *'Wags the Dog': 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know were there, you know? *'Tutter': Couldn't have said it better myself! (presses the button) *'Wags the Dog': So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? *'Tutter': Oh no, Wags. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. *(The Lion King III (Playhouse Disney Style) logo) *'Tutter': Wait. Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. Three? What's with the three? No, no, no. The three has got to go. *'Wags the Dog': (Offscreen) Tutter, you can't use two, there's already been a two. *'Tutter': Hmmm. You got a point there, big fella. It's not a sequel anyway. *'Wags the Dog': (Offscreen) Yeah, more like a behind the scenequel. *'Tutter': A whatawhoquel? *'Wags the Dog': (Offscreen) Oh, you know in the betweenquel. *'Tutter': That's it! Wags, my dog. It's genius! *(Tutter fixes the logo) *(The Lion King 1 1/2 (Playhouse Disney Style) logo) *'Tutter': There. Now this title's a knockout. *(Coming soon from Playhouse Disney and Walt Disney Pictures logo slams) *'Tutter': (Offscreen) Ow! Not literally. *(2020) *'Announcer': And now, our Feature Presentation. *THX Broadway VHS (with Broadway pitch) *In 2019, 11 months before Blue's Clues and You!, Dustin Tudor Pitko had made this short film. *(Shows Dustin Tudor Pitko Pictures) *Knick Knack (Dustin Tudor Pitko Style) *(Bobby McFerrin Vocalizing) *Goofy Planet with antennas (from Rolie Polie Olie) dances on Sunny Florida. *Beach Bear (from Showbiz Pizza Place) dances on Surf Death Valley. *Jumba (from Disney's Lilo & Stitch) dances on Sunny Egypt. *Pleakley (from Disney's Lilo & Stitch) dances on Sunny Israel. *Frog Naveen (from Disney's Princess and the Frog) dances on Sunny Palm Springs. *Michigan J. Frog (from Merrie Melodies) dances on Sunny Jamaica. *Blythe Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop) lounging by a Sunny Miami pool in a gold and orange zig zag striped bikini. *The Summer Knick Knacks dance on the top of a wall bookshelf. *A 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom Snowglobe where SpongeBob SquarePants lived on the top of a wall bookshelf. *SpongeBob's feeling bored and turns to Blythe Baxter. *Blythe Baxter turns to SpongeBob and waving hello. *SpongeBob turns sad into happy to see her. *Blythe Baxter wants SpongeBob to come out. *SpongeBob sees there and then he's trapped in the snowglobe and feeling angry, walked away. He's trying to break the snowglobe with his pineapple house backdrop and it didn't work. He's getting angry and ran away, trying to break the snowglobe with his hammer and his nose to chisel it and it didn't work too. He looks sad and puts his nose back, bent down. *Blythe Baxter looks curious. *SpongeBob's ready to break the snowglobe with his jackhammer. But, his jackhammer drills around the snowglobe, falling his nose, eyes, mouth and clothes. *Blythe Baxter looks at her fingernails and turns to him. *SpongeBob's ready to break the snowglobe with his cutting torch and safety pin. But a fire blasts away with SpongeBob, zooming away. *Blythe Baxter, Beach Bear, Michigan J. Frog, Frog Naveen, Jumba, and Goofy Planet with antennas turn happy to surprised when they hear a crashing sound. *SpongeBob has another idea. He's ready to break the snowglobe with TNT explosives. But, it exploded inside the snowglobe with all the snowflakes and SpongeBob, zooming around the snowglobe. SpongeBob stopped zooming and he has a messy face and looks down at the bottom of the floor. He touches the glass and he's going to fall down and screams. *Blythe Baxter, Frog Naveen, Michigan J. Frog and Goofy Planet with antennas look down at SpongeBob in the snowglobe falls down. *SpongeBob looks at the emergency exit. He opens the door, gets out of the snowglobe and falling down happily. *Blythe Baxter, Frog Naveen, Michigan J. Frog and Goofy Planet with antennas look down at SpongeBob splashing down in the fish bowl. *SpongeBob's feeling sad in the fish bowl. *Dorothy the Goldfish (from Elmo's World) swims around and sees SpongeBob. *SpongeBob turns to Dorothy. *Dorothy swims away. *SpongeBob turns to a mermaid. *Marina the Mermaid (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) sitting on a Sunny Atlantis rock, waving hello to him. *SpongeBob turns sad into happy to see her. SpongeBob rans to her when the snowglobe traps him. SpongeBob's in the snowglobe and getting frustrated. *THE END *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin''': Bl-ah, bl-ah *(Chorus vocalizing) *(Shows Dustin Tudor Pitko Productions) *(Shows Nelvana Limited) *Walt Disney Home Entertainment Blue Modified Screen *PBS Kids logo *Out of the Blue Enterprises logo Category:VHS Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:2019 Category:Opening VHS Category:Vhs